particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kien
Kien is the capital city of the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria. Kien is Greater Hulstria's primate city as well as serving as the region of Hulstria's capital, with a population of 7,000,000 people, and some 7,400,000 people in the Greater Kien Metropolitan Area, making Kien by far the largest city in Greater Hulstria as well as its cultural, economic, and political center. Kien lies in the north-eastern corner of Greater Hulstria, in the centre of a huge glacial valley known as the Kiennese Plain. The city is known for its Gothic Style Cathedrals, as well as its massive barque palaces and beautiful parks. Coffee shops can be found on almost every corner in Kien and the city is fondly known for its traditional taste to the drink. The city is home to the massive Fliederbrunn Palace, the Korlburg Palace, and Hulstrian National Catherdal, among other imperial institutions. The Imperial Diet, Greater Hulstria's legislative building, is also located within Kien. History Main Article: The History of Kien Culture The culture of Kien is defined by the very large aristocratic Hulstrian population living within the city. Musical Arts Cultural arts and music have a very long and illustrated history in the city of Kien. Theater, opera, classical music and fine arts are all fine traditions of the capital city. The Hulstrian Theatre is considered one of top-quality theaters in the Hulstrian-speaking world alongside and during it's peak was the primate center for musical activity of the world. The Kiennese Orchestra Hall also enjoys a large positive reputation; the Orchestra Hall continues today to host concert halls and other musical events. Classical concerts are held regularly in the city featuring popular highlights of Kiennese musical history. There is also a multitude of smaller theaters, in many cases devoted to less mainstream forms of performing arts, such as modern, experimental plays or cabaret. Dining & Restaurants Kien offers a wide range of restaurants and dining establishments; lavish and fancy institutions populate the high-rise business districts and around royal sites, such as Fliederbrunn Palace, elegant aristocratic-like restaurants exist where the Kiennese nobility are often seen; the Rothingren-Traugotts are known to be patrons of such places, as well as others. The Kiennese are noted for their love of a good meal and civilized lifestyle; large ball rooms are evident especially in some of the more up-scale restaurant chains where every day and night dances are held to famous pieces of both Hulstrian and international classical music. The high standard of living the Hulstrian capital enables the citizenry the chance to enjoy these beloved luxuries. While the Kiennese love the fancy restaurants, traditional cafes where coffee and pastries are served with a free newspaper remain a widely popular and preffered choice for the Kiennese citizen. Kiennese Cafés have an extremely long and distinguished history that dates back centuries, far back to colonial Hulstria. The famous Hulstrian "coffee houses" are located on just every street corner in Kien with each providing a unique experience and atmosphere for the citizen; classical music and other kinds of music usually fill the background in the coffee houses. The Kiennese are known to stay in coffee houses at hours at a time, studying newspapers and enjoying chat with friends. Coffee houses tend to open very early and close shop late at night, depending on circumstance. In the Mormon Quarter of Kien, jazz music is the chosen form of listening in their restaurants and local buffets are more attracted there. Architecture A variety of architectural styles can be found in Kien from classicist buildings to modern architecture, though the Baroque style remains as a key architectural aspect of the city. Kien is home to several palaces and castles owned by the Rothingren-Traugotts that provide the image of wealth and success Kien has been famously associated with. Structures like the Fliederbrunn Palace, the Korlburg Palace, and Castle Hulstria have defined Hulstrian architectural strength within both the city itself and around Terra; these Baroque establishments have influenced surrounding infrastructure and buildings near or around these palaces often have Baroque style as well. However Baroque is not the only style used; modern architecture (high rise buildings, large apartment/business plazas etc) are located in the inner-city business district and make up the Kien skyline. Maintenance of these buildings are handled regularly and the city does impose strong rules to keep both landmarks and other types of infrastructure in pristine condition. Economy The Kiennese economy is considered to be very stable and strong. Throughout it's history, Kien has maintained it's economic status of sustainability and prosperity despite some instances during the Great Dark Period and the Communist Revolution of the 2440s, Kien has been the icon of efficient economic progress, and capitalism, within the Imperial Crownlands. Throughout the centuries Kien has been a central point for trading activity for both the nation and the Dovani continent and today several investment banks are either headquarted or stationed in the city; the Kien Stock Exchange for example, one of the Greater Hulstria's premier trading floors, is located in the high-rise city business district. The city has been able to balance retaining centuries old economic customs and modern demands. In the center of the city high rise buildings and modern business plazas cover the landscape and skyline; shopping malls and other industry prosper within the Kien business district. Traditional small businesses and medium rise buildings still however cover the majority of the land in the Hulstrian capital. In modern times, Kien has developed an internationally renowned extensive transportation network; Kien's train and bus network are one of the largest in the world. Transportation The mass transit system in Kien is governed and operated by the Kiennese Transit Authority; the KTA handles busing operations and carries on 24 hours a day and seven days a week, serving millions upon millions of citizens each day in their travels. The Kiennese Transit Authority gas one of the largest active bus fleets in Greater Hulstria and the largest in the Crownland of Hulstria itself. Rail transport is run by the Hulstrian Imperial Railways, a national state owned corporation, with operations networks across the nation, which is headquartered in Kien; in Kiennese Railway Authority covers an extensive train network, being one of the largest in the world. Several of these railways are named after past Kaisers and famous Hulstrians. Religion Kien is home to the Hulstrian Church of Lutheranism. Lutheranism is by far the mostdominant and largest religious group in both the capital city as well as the whole of Greater Hulstria; many of Kien's most significant historical buildings are Lutheran churches and establishments. Lutheranism was brought over by Luthori colonists and Lutheran exiles coming to settle new lands following the discovery of Dovani by Christopher Dove. The largest cathedral is the St. Thomas's Cathedral in Kien. The Aurorian Patriarchal Church was banned from Kien but in 4576 when the Kaiser joined that faith they got rid of the ban. Other religions make up the city as well but they are not as large with many in single digit numbers. Citizens of Catholic faith make up the largest minority while people of Episcopal, and Morman faith also reside in Kien, usually in their own enclaves around the city, such as the Morman Quarter. Politics & Government Kien today is considered the centre of the Imperial Hulstrian Party, the oldest political party in Greater Hulstria. Many of the government buildings in Kien have been named after former leaders of the KHP. For a majority of the time since the Congress of Kien, the city has been governed by Imperial Hulstrian Party with large majorities in the city parliament; the KHP since the 2700s have governed alongside fellow conservative party, the Faschistische Gewalt-Partei, who also has considerable political influence in the capital. Education Kien is one of the major educational centers in both Greater Hulstria and north-western Dovani; several colleges, universties, international schools, and other forms of education exist in the capital city. Several of these institutions are; * Heinrich I University * Ferdinand I Imperial College * Karl III Military Academy * Kiennese School of Finance * School of International Affairs & Diplomacy * Medical University of Kien * University of Performing Arts & Music * Imperial School of Technology * Rudolph II School of Business * University of Kien * Hulstria Crownland College at Kien * Franz I Imperial Military Academy =Tourist Attractions= Fliederbrunn Palace Fliederbrunn Palace serves as the primary year round residence of the Hulstrian Imperial Family and the Emperor of Hulstria though additionally serves as the Imperial Family's prefered winter resience, giving Fliederbrunn the nickname "Winter Palace". Fliederbrunn Palace is private property of the Rothingren-Traugotts and is not open to the public though only on certain occasions; however the grounds outside are open to the public and the tiergarten and the additions on the palace such as the Museums may be visited for a fee. The Palace is considered one of Greater Hulstria's greatest architectural achievements and an important cultural monument as well. Korlburg Palace Korlburg Palace serves as the spring residence of the Hulstrian Imperial Family though it is also used for housing foreign royal dignitaries if they are unable to stay at Fliederbrunn; during the late 2810s and early 2820s, Korlburg housed members of the House Lusk who were forced into exile by rival royal families in Central Macon. Like Fliederbrunn, Korlburg is the private residence of the Rothingren-Traugotts however it does have a special tourist section and walking grounds that can be accessed by a fee. When special occasions are held, the public can attend free of charge however. The Kaiser Dome The Kaiser Dome or the Kien Municipal Stadium is a multipurpose sports stadium located in Kien. The stadium is home to the Baseball Team named the Hulstrian Monarchs. The Soccer team named The Kien Kingfishers, The Football Team named the Kien Saints and the Hockey Team named the Hulstrian Hurricanes. Mormon Quarter The Mormon Quarter is an urban neighborhood and enclave populated primarily by people of Mormon faith. The Quarter is considered a tourist attraction because of its many drinking establishments, restaurants, antique shops, art galleries, and stately hotels. The Mormon Quarter is also noted for it's unique colonial-esque arquitecture. Festivals and fairs are held in this quarter as well that display not only Mormon but general Kien culture, attracting thousands each year. Unlike the royal palaces, access to the Mormon Quarter is without fee. Hulstrian Museum of Art The Hulstrian Museum of Art, also called the Museum of Fine Arts, is one of the largest and oldest art museums in Greater Hulstria; it is considered to be one of the premier museums of fine arts on the continent of Dovani as well. The inside of the building is lavishly decorated with marble, stucco ornamentations, gold-leaf, and paintings, making it a spectacular work of art in its own right. The museum's primary collections are those of the Rothingren-Traugotts, particularly from the portrait and armour collections of the Emperors of Hulstria and various other collections of paintings done by Hulstrian royals. The Hulstrian Museum of Art does not however only house royal collections, it also has classical pieces of art done by famous Hulstrian artists and historical painters as well; the famous "Charge of the Hulstrian Lancers" painting, depicting the calavry unit during the Battle of Kiennese Pass during the Great Hulstrian Rebellion, is housed here. The Museum of Art does not charge visitors and costs are handled by the State. Heinrich University Heinrich University, named after former Emperor of Hulstria Heinrich I, is considered one of the most prestigious private schools in Greater Hulstria and one of the leading higher educational institutions; Heinrich University is also noted for producing the most lawyers in the nation. Heinrich University, while private, is considered a cultural landmark and thus receives a portion of their funding from the State. Heinrich University also has one of the largest book collections in Greater Hulstria. Heinrich University's Alumni include former Governor-Generals, Staatsminister, important nobles, and other Hulstrian politicians. Hulstrian National Cathedral The Hulstrian National Cathedral is the one of the oldest buildings and the oldest Church in Greater Hulstria; commissioned originally by Franz I of Hulstria shortly after his coronation as the first Emperor of Hulstria, the Hulstrian National Cathedral has become a cultural symbol for many Hulstrians, and international observers. The Hulstrian National Cathedral is the primary choice for the House of Rothingren-Traugott for coronations, weddings, and funerals; the Cathedral, while widely used by the Imperial Family, is open to the public for services as well. Kiennese Orchestra Hall *- Castle Hulstria *- Kien Imperial Library & Archives *- The Fake Ridge *- Tiergarten Fliederbrunn *- Schloss Kien *- Luthori Riding School *- Rudolph III Imperial Museum *- Hulstrian Theatre *- Simmering Towers =Gallery= File:Fliederbrunn9.jpg| Fliederbrunn Palace File:Hulstrian_Diet.jpg| Imperial Diet File:ReadingHall.jpg| Inside View of Kien Imperial Library & Archives File:AlexanderIStatue.jpg| Statue of Alexander I of Hulstria located near Fliederbrunn File:CityHallofKien.jpg| Imperial City Hall of Kien at night File:RudolphIIIStatue.jpg| Statue of Rudolph III of Hulstria in front of the Rudolph III Imperial Museum File:HulstrianTheatre2.jpg| Hulstrian Theatre File:HulstrianMuseumofArt.jpg| Hulstrian Museum of Art File:KienStateOperahouse.jpg| Kien State Opera House at night ImperialTribunal.jpg| Imperial Tribunial DowntownKien2.jpg| View of a street in Downtown Kien RudolphIIIimperialMuseum.jpg| Rudolph III Imperial Museum Karl IIIMilitaryAcademy.jpg| Karl III Military Academy KienCoffeeShop1.jpg| Coffee House in Kien ImperialTribunalNight.jpg| Imperial Tribunial At Night Category:Cities in Greater Hulstria